


To Be a Prince

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Creeper Gavin, Fighting, Idiots in Love, Kings & Queens, M/M, Weapons, enderman ryan, i love these idiots, those two are not correlated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: There were two kingdoms. One was a prosperous kingdom, where the people lived in happiness, under the rule of a kind and wise King. The other was wartorn, and recovering from evil. The current King had overthrown the last King. He had hurt his people, and the new King had had enough.Gavin had to know all of this, as he was the Crown Prince.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	To Be a Prince

There were two kingdoms. One was a prosperous kingdom, where the people lived in happiness, under the rule of a kind and wise King. The other was wartorn, and recovering from evil. The current King had overthrown the last King. He had hurt his people, and the new King had had enough. 

Things were tense between the Kingdoms, as the new King was a hybrid, who's species had been enslaved by the past King. The two Kingdoms hadn't gotten along due to this fact, but now the Hybrid King was visiting the Human King, as a show of trust. 

Gavin knew this, had been taught the histories of the Kingdoms. He had studied all he could during the revolution, taking in any information he could get, any that Jack would tell him. He was reviewing all of his notes in preparation for tonight, the night the Hybrid King came for dinner with his entourage. If tonight went well, he would stay for a while, accepting the Human Kings offer. 

Gavin had to know all of this, as he was the Crown Prince. 

He hugged as his studying was interrupted by a woman entering, but his frown was soon replaced with a smile. He couldn't stay mad at Fiona. "Gavin, you ready for tonight?" she asked as she moved to his closet, trusting him to start getting his under clothes on. "Put on the black ones, Geoff says we're flaunting you as much as possible."

Gavin groaned, doing as she asked. "I am so not ready. I hardly know anything about the Hybrid culture, what if I offend him! Jack hasn't even told me his Hybrid type. What if he's an ocelot, and I freak out?" He pulled on the dark undershirt as he spoke, nervous. Fiona looked back and grinned at him. "What if I ruin everything?"

"You'll be fine. Gavin, if Geoff thought you'd ruin it, he wouldn't let you go. He wants you there. Cape or sword?"

"Bow and cape. You know I'm more comfortable with my bow and the cape will help hide it. Am I getting make-up?"

"Yup, but your trusty Mogar is doing it, not me."

Fiona helped him dress, putting a dark green vest over his black shirt with even darker green pants. She rolled her eyes as she handed him his how, to which Gavin stuck his tongue out at. 

Then she left, but Michael soon followed in. "Hey boi."

"Hey boi. You going to be at dinner?"

"Dinner yeah, but I'm not in the welcoming party."

"I'm going to suffer without my boi?" 

"Shut up, and let me do your face paint."

The two sat as Michael put the Golden face paint on Gavin. Once done, Michael left as Gavin looked at himself in the mirror. His golden hair he had done himself, styling it in a simple way. His black shirt was covered by the vest, and tucked into his pants. He wore a dark green cape to match the pants, which mostly hid his bow. His face had golden paint, especially under his eyes. 

The gold accented the green irises against the black sclera. The eyes, usually hidden by the hood of his cloak, would be shown off to the King, hopefully showing that he's one of his kind. 

There was a knock on his door, which Gavin yelled back for them to enter. "Now, it that the way to greet your King?" Gavin jumped, and turned his smile to Geoff. The King wore a similar outfit to Gavin, except with white underclothes and gold on his vest. He wore no cape, and instead had a sword by his hip. He wore no paint, but he had his crown on his head. 

"He's going to be here soon. We should head down. Don't want to make him mad."

"The rumors say he's earned himself the title of the Mad King," Gavin said eyeing the smaller crown in Geoff's hands. "Do I have to wear the crown?"

"As my adopted son and the Crown Prince, yes, you do." He set the coronet on Gavin's head, brushing his hair out of his face. "Let's go greet this Mad King."

The two headed down and out, alone save for two guardsmen. They had just stepped on to the staircase when a train of carriages, led by a few men on horses, came through the gates. One carriage was bigger than the rest, with silver and purple as the main paint. 

The lead man brought his horse to a stop at the stairs, signalling for the men behind him to do the same. He dismounted, tussling his blond hair and rubbing his horses muzzle. The man turned to Gavin and Geoff, who somehow managed not to gasp. The right side of his face was black with a purple eye. He turned back to his horse after he smiled, and pulled a crown out of his pack. 

This was the Hybrid King, and according to Gavin, he was hot. 

The King walked up to the two, the others remaining on their horses. "Hello! You must be the King? I am Ryan, the new King of the other Kingdom." He smiled at Geoff, then met Gavin's eyes. Instead of looking away, as he normally did, Gavin kept eye contact. The man hardly reacted. "And you are?"

Gavin went to respond, but Geoff interrupted. "You can call me Geoff, and this is my son, Gavin. Maybe he could show you and your men to your rooms?"

"That would be lovely, just let me let my advisor know. Is it okay if I brought four of my top guards? It was the only way my advisor would come and I couldn't say no to them." Ryan gestured to the horses behind him, with three men next to them. Gavin could see three more people getting out of the carriage, each wearing a purple cloak except one, who wore red. 

"Of course, I have told my staff to prepare for up to twenty, so amount is no issue. If you do not mind my asking, is there any preference as to rooms?" Gavin took in what the King in front of him wore, dark purples and black accenting his eye. He grinned at the silver crown, finding the blond hair pleasing to look at with a silver crown rather than golden. 

His sword at his hip was also silver, and Gavin had to falter at seeing the man wear a purple, black, and silver kill. "I know my advisor, Trevor, and his main guard, Alfredo, want to be near each other, and two more of my guards like to be near each other."

"Wonderful. I'm sure Gavin will keep this in mind." Gavin kept watching Ryan, entranced by his eyes. One blue, one purple. Beautiful. An elbow in his ribs made him look at Geoff, blushing at the warning look on his face and amused smile from Ryan. "Gavin, why don't you show our guests their rooms for their time here. I am sure they would like to rest before dinner."

Gavin nodded, and motioned for the guests to follow him. He hearn steps behind him, and lead the group into the castle, keeping his head bowed. He glanced back at hearing the door shut, counting seven guests, including the Hybrid King. 

Speaking of, the King moved to be in line with Gavin, who kept his eyes down and continued heading to the guest rooms, which were near his own room. "So, Gavin, is it? Nice to meet you. I must thank you for not reacting to my appearance as others have."

"I then have to thank you for not reacting to mine."

Ryan smiled, "Thank you for showing us up, I apologise for the bother." Gavin sighed at the mans formal tone and continued on. He watched a servant pass by, who bowed at the two as they made their way. Once out of hearing range, Gavin spoke. 

"You don't have to speak in chess moves to me. I hold very little power for now."

"Oh thank the gods. I didn't know how much longer I could handle that."

What? "What?"

"I'm still new to this, you know. Trevor had to train me for weeks before he deemed me kingly enough to come here."

A voice piped up from behind the two, stating: "You still need work, Ryan." Gavin looked back at the man who now joined the conversation. He wore mostly grey flowing robes that had decorations of vines and red flowers sewn in. His hair was black, and his smile seemed a little too searching. 

A guard hung back behind him, wearing a light blue outfit with a purple cloak over it, the fabric falling in a way that it provided easy access to his sword. He was a little too close to the other man, their hands brushing. The grey robed man must be the advisor that was mentioned earlier, Trevor. 

"Again, just thanks. I know I'm not used to this, especially compared to you."

"You're fine." Gavin smiled as they climbed the stairs to make it to his floor, where the others were staying. "You seven can stay on this floor. Just know that this one is my room, so whoever stays in the one next to it will be near me."

Gavin let them talk amongst themselves, and watched them choose rooms. The King chose the one next to Gavin's own, while a guard with orange under his purple cloak took the one next to that one. Trevor took the next, then it was the light blue guard. Across from Gavin was another guard, this one with frost covering their arms, and beside them a guard with bat wings. Next to that was another man, a stripe of blue in his hair and a red robe instead of purple like the others. 

It was a surprise to see that the guards weren't blocking Gavin from the King, but maybe they trusted him enough to defend himself in case of an attack. The others went and started unpacking, but Ryan only set his stuff down, and moved back out with Gavin. 

"Do you have a garden, and if so, could you give me a tour?"

Gavin's eyes widened, and he smiled, "Of course, it's my favourite place in the castle." Ryan seemed to light up, and the two made their way to the garden, seeming very proper to any servants they passed. 

"So you're adopted?"

"That is such a horrible question, but yeah. I was apparently found in the woods while Geoff was hunting, and he took me in."

"Why do you call him Geoff?"

"It feels more right and personal than King or Dad."

"Is it lonely? Living in the castle?"

"No, I've got Michael and Fiona. Oh! And my books. Geoff and Jack also say that when I become King, I'll be able to go anywhere I want!" 

"That sounds fun. This is my first time out of my Kingdom. I've been either working or fighting my whole life, so I've never had the chance."

"That's sad. My Knight Michael says that fields can stretch for miles, and Jack's taught me about the woods." 

It was silent for a while as the two walked through the garden. The sun was setting, and Gavin smiled as he recognized where they were. Unthinking, he grabbed the other royal's hand and ran to the small pond they had near the middle of the garden. 

He felt Ryan's hand jerk out of his own as he saw the setting sunlight on the water, and Gavin looked back. Ryan stood stock still, eyes locked on the water feet away. Gavin felt his smile fade, turning into a concerned frown.

"Ryan?"

"I- Can we go back now?"

"Of course."

Gavin led the way back, scared. Did he ruin it by touching him too much? He made sure there was more than enough room between the two as the made their was back. He snuck glances at the other, who seemed both sad and relieved. He led them back in, where Fiona stood, waiting to take them to dinner.

Of course the two Kings sat at the heads, and the tension was palpable as Gavin and Ryan made their way to their seats. Geoff had Gavin in the seat to his left, as is usual with Princes, as the advisor, Jack, sat to his right. Beside Gavin was Michael, of course, who sent a questioning glance at Gavin, but no more. 

Next to him, Fiona took her seat, pulling her pale green dress about her so as to not disturb the person beside her. Speaking of, the next was a guard, with pretty cool armour. It was white, and along their arms was frost, following from their arms up to the visor on their face. Gavin could even see frost dusting the tips of their brown hair. Next to them was another guard, one with bat wings closed around him in lieu of a cloak. His hair was a flaming red, but it didn't seem natural. 

Then was the guard from earlier, the light blue one. Now that Gavin had a moment, he could see that he and the advisor, who sat next to him, looked eerily similar. Then, after the advisor, was King Ryan. Then was the guard who Gavin remembered as the one with bad fashion sense. Like, who even puts purple and orange together? It was even his hair colours!!

Then was the man who wore very little purple, but wore the red robes of an alchemist. This was the one with the stripe of blue in his hair. Gavin had read about alchemists, men who held a lot of knowledge about things. He had never seen one in real life, and he was excited to be in the same room as one. There was a space of two seats, and then Lindsay sat next to Jack, comfortable in her short, and less bulkier light blue dress. 

Geoff smiled as he stood. "Welcome to our castle. I am King Geoff, as most of you know, and the man to my right is my advisor, Jack. Next to him is the lovely Lady Lindsay. To my left is Prince Gavin, and then the Knight Mogar, and finally Lady Fiona." 

There was an obvious pause as Geoff sat down, which was only broken after Trevor cleared his throat pointedly at Ryan, who blinked quickly and stood, wincing after he hit his knees on the table. Gavin almost let out a laugh, but a glare from Geoff silenced him. 

"Thank you for the invitation, King Geoff. To those who do not yet know me, I am King Ryan. My advisor is Trevor, next to me, along with his personal guard, Alfredo. Then are my two guards who have always been loyal to me, and as such I couldn't say no when they asked to accompany me, Marv with the red hair and Sam with the white armour. 

On my other side is my Knight, Rimmy Tim, also known as Jeremy. Next to him is the Alchemist Matt Bragg, who wished to come for the comfort of traveling with others, as he was planning on arrive here anyway. Again, I thank you for inviting me to your castle, and thank you for extending the invitation to my court." Then Ryan sat, and the feast began. 

There were many plates of fish due to the fishing jamboree that had taken place the week before. There were other things such as steak and pork, no chickens, however. Gavin noticed Ryan seemed confused at the fish, and stuck mostly to steak. 

Geoff began conversation after a few minutes of eating, and Gavin was glad for something to fill the silence. "King Ryan, how are things in your Kingdom?"

"The people are happy, I can tell you that. With over half of our population being hybrids, it only makes sense. The only ones unhappy are the five percent, those who were with the Crazed King.'

"Speaking of, I heard you have already gained your title. The Mad King, was it? What did you do to earn such a title?"

"Jeremy, my knight, started it, actually. With the old King having had an insane name, he figured it would be nice to restart it. With me changing almost every tradition as well, no one disagreed that I was 'Mad'."

"How do Kings get their titles?"

All eyes turned to Gavin, most in disbelief, others in shock. He technically shouldn't talk, it was against tradition. So was overthrowing a King, however. So was having a Hybrid as a King. So was having a Hybrid Prince. 

"The populus generally does it, some get more popular, and then the castle people start using it," Ryan answered. "Like in my Kingdom, Geoff was known as the Merciful King before his title of Chicken King came out. Speaking of, why is that?"

"Well, I like chickens. I also have fought for my people, so the people said I'm brave. The people thought it would be funny, Simple Chicken Farmer King that sounds like a coward, but was a warrior. Or, at least Jack says so."

Dinner passed quickly after that, Kings and guards alike talking and sharing stories with no concern. Gavin was happy all throughout the meal, enjoying himself. Soon after dinner however, the castle inhabitants retired to their rooms. Gavin could hardly wait to see if Ryan would accept Geoff's offer tomorrow. 

However, when Gavin was in his night clothes, something peculiar happened. There was a sound, and suddenly the Mad King stood in the middle of his room. Neither said a word for a moment, only staring at each other. 

The King wore simple dark purple clothes, ones that seemed warm and heavy. Gavin could see the surprise in his eyes, and was acutely aware of the soft, thin, light green clothes he himself had on. Then, the guard, Jeremy, dashed in, but stopped once he saw the two. He wore the same heavy style, but instead of all purple, he had a purple shirt and orange pants. 

Then, Gavin started laughing. 

The scene was just too weird. Ryan looking shocked, Jeremy rushing into the Crown Prince's bedroom, all in their pajamas. Not mention how late it was. The other two joined in, and Gavin had to sit down. 

"So," he began as the laughter died down. "Why are the Mad King and his knight in my room?"

The two instantly sobered up, and Ryan even looked guilty. "I was practicing my teleportation, and I meant to go to Jeremy's room. Clearly, I went the wrong way."

"You can teleport?"

"Of course, I'm an enderman Hybrid."

Oh, that made sense. Gavin's mind immediately went back to their time in the garden, when Ryan didn't want to be near the pond. He wouldn't want to be near large bodies of water, would he?

"Oh."

"Now, sorry to interrupt," Jeremy interrupted, "but we should probably head back before something happens." 

And then they were gone. 

The guest accepted the invitation, and what better way to talk to the others than to take them to the market? Thus, Gavin took the King and the knight, along with two guards to the weekly market. 

Ryan seemed amazed at the amount of things there, Jeremy seeming as if he had been to a few, but not many.The guards, Sam and Marv, had raced off towards the book section of the market with a promise to return at the midday toll of the bell. While they went off that way, the trip went off towards the more intricate things. 

Gavin watched Ryan and Jeremy run around, gazing at different things, although each focused on similar things. Ryan would spend more time with bone crafted items, while Jeremy liked the blood items. There was a stand that sold both types of items, and Gavin managed to somehow get to objects from the stand. He hid the two gifts in his bag, and smiled at the man running the stand. 

As he finished his purchase, Gavin glanced at the other two, who were at a weapons stand. Seeing him glance back, Jeremy quickly moved over to the Prince. 

"You know this is Rye's first market, right? He didn't get the chance as a kid, and the market hasn't been on since the rebellion started." 

Gavin frowned, looking at the King, who had started looking at shoes. "What about you, you seemed pretty enthralled."

"I only went a few times with my dad, before we couldn't afford it, and then the rebellion started."

"How did you become a knight, anyway?"

"I saved Ryan's life once in battle, and we stuck together ever since. Once he was King, he made me his knight, despite my protests. I had had nop formal training, but he was persistent. Stubborn bastard."

Jeremy was grinning and the two watched the King, before he came back to the two, his own bag swinging with each step. 

"Maybe we should head back, I don't think I'll ever leave if we stay here much longer," Ryan suggested, the other two agreeing. 

The sound of swords clashing in the courtyard drew Gavin's attention, and he sighed. He had hoped he would be able to practice in peace, but it looked like he'd be surrounded by others.

Entering the area, he scanned the training court, noticing a few of his own guards in the sword area, but his gaze lingered on a figure working with a dagger, a sword laying, abandoned, outside of the market circle. Jeremy was clashing with the instructor, wooden weapon in his hand. 

Gavin's feet brought him over to the viewing area almost on their own, where he watched the two train. Jeremy only wore dark shorts and an orange shirt with no sleeves, which clearly showed off his muscles. Gavin would be lying if he said he wasn't staring. Those biceps looked like they were the size of his head. 

He watched as Jeremy blocked a swing, bracing the dagger with his other hand, careful not to touch the edges. He pushed back, muscle flexing, and caused the instructor to fall back, giving Jeremy an opening. He lashed out, holding his weapon to the other's throat while his other hand was on his shoulder, keeping the other from falling back and escaping. 

Gavin could see the smile on Jeremy's face as the other tapped out. He immediately released the other, shaking his hand. Gavin moved to his own area, stringing his bow as he walked. He heard footsteps behind him as he made his way, causing Gavin to start firing at the target, each landing and making a ring before firing his last arrow and stopping. The arrow hit the bullseye as he turned, flushing as he realized it was Jeremy. 

"Nice shot. I didn't realize that the Prince would be so good with a bow."

"Nice fight. I watched the last one. I liked the party. The bow's my main weapon. Geoff tried to get me to use a sword, but the bow just felt right. So, I learned to shoot and use a dagger."

"Could you teach me?" 

Gavin's eyes widened. "Of course!" he answered, just a tad too fast. The smile Jeremy gave him was blinding, and Gavin lead him to a weapons stand. "I use a recurve bow, it's less powerful than s longbow, but I can fire from this pretty fast. Recurve is a good learning bow, so grab one while I grab a string and a guard."

Gavin did such, letting himself get a breather. He went back, watching Jeremy inspect a bow he held in his hand. "First you string it, just hook it on each of the ends. Good job, most people struggle at first."

"I'm stronger than most people."

"Then the guard, put it on your non dominant, the one you hold the bow with. It protects your arm from the string snapping back. See, mines under my sleeve, so that I can be more surprising during attacks. No one expects me to be proficient with a bow, many think I use a sword."

"Smart. Now, show me how to shoot."

Gavin lead him to a tad, moving Jeremy's feet. He put a hand on the hand holding the bow, "Hold it at eye level, and fit the arrow into the string. There is an indention in the arrow where they slot together. Pull back with two fingers, and you can tilt the bow just a tad to keep the arrow against the wood." Gavin could feel the muscles flex against him as Jeremy pulled back, and he felt his face heat up. "Breathe in, and release as you exhale."

Jeremy did so, and the arrow flew and hit the outer circle. He looked at Gavin and smiled, and Gavin swore he felt his heart flutter. "Now, do it again."

"Chicken King, I have come to ask for your son, The Crown Prince, to come visit my own castle." 

"King, do you accept?"

"Yes."

"Prince, do you accept?"

"Yes!"

"Mad King, you are dismissed." 

"Gavin, you ready?"

"Yes boi!"

Gavin raced down the stairs, bag in hand. He hugged Michael as he passed, and waved to Fiona, Lindsay, and Jack before stopping in front of Geoff.

"Be good, you represent us over there."

"Yes, Geoffrey."

"Please don't do anything I would have done when I was younger."

"Do you know me?" Gavin smiled and raced out the door. Geoff moved to stand in the door.

"I love you, asshole!"

"You too!"

Then, Gavin was on his horse, riding between Ryan and Jeremy, heading away from the castle he spent his life in, and into the woods he was found in.

Ryan's kingdom was in the woods, and Gavin was amazed at how different it was. Most of the peasants were hybrids, and they all cheered when they saw the procession come home. 

"They're so happy!"

"They're glad that they're free," Jeremy explained as the two trailed behind Ryan. The castle rose before them, black obsidian walls a vast difference to the white marble walls of Geoff's castle. 

The inside was similar to home, purple replacing the green accents. Gavin was given a room in between Ryan and Jeremy's, the one a Queen or Heir would have instead of the other guest rooms. The inside was spacious, and a lot like his own at home. He smiled at Ryan and Jeremy after he saw it, hugging them without a second thought, ending with all three blushing. 

That same night, the three were in Ryan's room, sleep clothes on, all sharing stories. 

"I was raised in a humble home, my mom and dad not having much. I was an only child, and as soon as the rebellion started, I joined," Jeremy began, leaning against a pole on the bed with his feet in Ryan's lap. "Then I met Rye, and you know the rest."

"I've never actually been in a fight, never had to." 

"You're lucky." This was Ryan, who suddenly was more serious. "My first fight started everything. I told my handler no, so he hit me. So, I, of course, hit him back. The rebellion took off then, with me as a leader."

The room was silent for a moment, before Jeremy interrupted it. "We're you really found in the woods?"

"Yeah, Geoff found me and took me in." 

"What kind of Hybrid are you?"

"Jeremy! You can't just ask that!"

"He's fine! Creeper. Apparently, my first explosion singed part of Jack's beard off."

The trio laughed at that. 

"Rye! Remember when Marv and Sam first met you and scared you?"

"You mean when I teleported into your tent in nothing but a towel? How could I ever forget the look on your face?"

"I remember the first time I swung a sword and nearly cut off Geoff's are . There's a reason I took to a bow and a dagger."

"That reminds me!" Ryan moved to grab his satchel. The tension seemed high in the room, and Gavin was confused as Ryan sat back down against the, many, pillows on the bed. 

Ryan slowly pulled out an item and handed it to Gavin, who took it, the familiar feel of well treated leather making him smile. He took ahold of the leather wrapped grip and pulled out the dagger. 

The main colour was gold, and the dagger was about as long as Gavin's forearm. A stripe of emerald green glimmered up the middle, leading to a golden tip. He gasped at the beauty of it, and held it up to the light. 

"It's yours," Ryan said, sounding nervous. 

At this, Gavin popped up and dashed out, heading to his room. He quickly returned however, two wrapped items in his own hands. He quickly gave one to each of the others. Their faces were alight with shock, and Gavin smiled happily. "Open them!"

Jeremy's was open first, and he gasped at the necklace. It was a vial of fox's blood, said to bring about Luck, decorated with dark silver vines that seemed to bloom a purple rose. Ryan was next, which was also a necklace. His was a moon carved out of bone, with a dark silver lining, ending with a drop of obsidian. The two immediately put them on, and brought Gavin in for a hug, mindful of the, very sharp, dagger. The three fell asleep like that, all holding each other close. 

"Rye's having a dance! You're coming with us, right?"

Gavin felt a pang in his chest, Jeremy had been being so lovey dovey with Ryan ever since the gift night. Gavin had it bad , and Jeremy referring to them as 'us' just hurt. He forced a smile though, "Of course!"

"I was going to the tailors tomorrow, Rye was going as well. You wanna come?"

"Sure, it is needed. I didn't bring any formal event clothing."

"Perfect! We can match for your debut!"

Jeremy then raced off before Gavin could question what he meant by that. 

Gavin felt his heart flutter as he watched Ryan enter the ballroom, which, as he could hear, was packed with all members if the Kingdom. Next would be Jeremy, then Gavin. Jeremy saw Gavin fluttering his hands and moved over to grab one. Gavin felt his heart freeze for a moment, until Jeremy pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it. "It'll be okay Gav, they're going to love you."

He brushed his hand over the skin under Gavin's eye, who found himself leaning into the touch and closed his eyes. They were interrupted by a guard clearing his throat and nodding for Jeremy to enter. 

Gavin blushed he recognized Marv and Sam, the two guards who had been with Ryan he first arrived. 

"You three are hopeless," Marv said. "Did you three actually exchange gifts? That day you first arrived? When we come back?" He seemed so excited and curious. 

"Yeah? Why ask that?"

Both just stared at him for a moment. 

"You," Sam began, "you do know that the Hybrid courting rituals begin with exchanging gifts, correct? Holy shoot you don't."

"No! I was in a castle of humans!"

Martv blinked at him. "You small brain. Anyway, get in there."

Thus, Gavin entered, blinking in the sudden attention. He held his head up, fully aware of the coronet with a green jewel set in the top, marking him as the Heir to the other Crown. He walked up to Ryan, meeting the eyes of the commoners watching him. He bowed before the King, but kept his head up, as he should as the Prince. Then, in a burst of confidence, did the same to Jeremy, who stood beside Ryan. 

He heard a gasp from the crowd, but only smiled at the two men in front of him. Ryan offered out his hand, which Gavin took. Music started and they began to dance.

"When I first came here, and you and Jer gave me the dagger, was that a Hybrid thing?"

Ryan stared at him for a moment before spinning him in time to the music. "Yeah? Did, did you not know?"

"No, your guards just enlighten me. And called me small brain, is that a new thing with the people?"

"Holy crap Gav! You're a Hybrid!"

"A Hybrid who was raised by humans!" 

"Does, does that mean you don't want to court us?"

"No! Of course I do! I don't buy gifts just for every man I meet."

Then, they swapped to other partners, and Gavin was dancing with Jeremy. "You really need to talk to our dear Mad King after this, luv."

"Gav, why?"

"You'll see, nothing bad, just me being uncultured."

That night was full of cuddling. 

"Gav, you seriously didn't realize after we all started sharing a bed and have been more touchy?"

"Jeremy, listen, I am known in the castle to be the Fool Prince."

"Jer, Gav. Shut up. Let me enjoy this."

"Make me!"

"No fair! I wanted to kiss him first!"

"Well, you can kiss me second my knight in shining ar-"


End file.
